Presently, for signal transmission, two connectors are respectively connected to two circuit boards and then docked together to achieve signal transmission between the two circuit boards. Besides, in the market, the method in which the signal transmission is achieved by an orthogonal connector respectively connected to two circuit boards is also available. Both methods have their advantages in terms of signal transmission. However, both methods have a common defect of poor shielding performance during signal transmission.